1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to buoyant structures, and particularly to a structure formed of a composite material.
2. Background Information
Buoyancy devices are utilized in the water environment for a variety of tasks, and at ocean depths measurable in hundreds or thousands of feet. Such devices are large, generally spherical structures requiring thick wall sections to withstand the external pressure and to eliminate local buckling problems caused by such pressure.
Such buoyant structures are typically fabricated from metal and may be tens of feet in diameter. The cost of fabricating such structures, utilizing metal, may be uneconomical, and in addition, the structures are excessively heavy to handle when out of the water environment.
The present invention provides for a relatively lightweight, low cost buoyant structure which may be used for a variety of tasks in the underwater environment.